Of Prophecy and Destiny
by MikoSwordmaiden01
Summary: Two long years after the war was started in 1999, the battle between the Dragons of Heaven and the Dragons of Earth still rages on. With all hope nearly lost for the Dragons of Heaven....a new prophecy comes to light...
1. The Beginning of the Way

**Of Prophecy and Destiny**

Written by: Miko Swordmaiden and Rei-girl

Summary: Two long years after the war was started between the Dragons of Heaven and the Dragon's of Earth in 1999 the battle _still _rages on. The beautiful city of Tokyo now lies in ruins and just when it seems that all hope is lost for the Dragons of Heaven….a new prophecy comes to light …….

Disclaimer: We don't own these characters…we just LOVE THEM and are "borrowing" them for a little while! So please don't sue us for active imaginations! Thanks!

Just a quick notice for any and all reading this fic….This has been a very special collaboration between two authors who are very passionate about these characters, most especially Sorata and Arashi. Weeks of hard work and brainstorming have gone into this story in the hopes that you as readers will enjoy it! Please read it, enjoy it and if time permits we'd LOVE to hear from you in reviews! Thanks for your support and happy reading! – Miko and Rei

* * *

It was three twenty five in the morning….and he couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep…in fact…he wanted nothing more than to forget all of the cares and concerns that constantly plagued him and dream of happier things…but he couldn't. Not with everything that had happened.

He sighed in frustration and turned his head to look at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. She lay quietly, her long dark hair splayed delicately across her neck, shoulders and back. Her full, soft lips parted just a fraction as she sighed contentedly in her sleep. He smiled slightly as he watched her sleep, still unable to believe that he was lucky enough to have someone as beautiful and amazing as her in his life.

"I love you…" He whispered softly, unable to stop himself from confessing it aloud. She stirred slightly but didn't wake, instead moaning quietly as she clutched her pillow. Turning away from her beauty he looked back up at the dark ceiling and sighed in frustration once more. Unable to stand lying awake and just worrying, Sorata sat up and carefully got out of bed, making his way to the window of their motel room. Parting the dingy curtains he opened the cracked panel of glass and took a deep breath of cool night air, taking in their current surroundings.

They were in a very remote sector of Tokyo, where many of the city's most beautiful buildings now lay in ruins thanks to the never ending battles between the Dragons of Heaven and the Dragons of Earth. Most of the city's kekkais had fallen but a small handful still remained_. I wonder how long that will last though..._ He silently worried to himself.

It had been two long years since the battle for earth's fate had started, and now, after all of their sacrifices and all of their efforts it seemed as though the Dragons of Heaven were destined to fail. Sorata covered his face with one hand as he gripped the window pane tightly with his other_._ The awful events of the last two years played out like a movie on repeat, over and over in his mind. He could see it all clearly, as though it had all happened yesterday…....

…….He and the other dragons had discovered too late that Princess Hinoto had lost herself to her darker half. If it hadn't been for Kamuii's suspicions and his own gohodoji, they would probably have all been killed by now. It had been nothing short of a miracle that they had not lost Arashi completely to Hinoto's dreamscape, as he had battled the dark princess to get free her……

….…Sorata shuddered at the memory and looked back over at the woman he loved who was still sleeping soundly in their bed. He had nearly killed Hinoto to get Arashi back, and though he had finally been successful, the whole ordeal had taken a terrible toll on Arashi's health. Hinoto's plan had been to change and reform Arashi's mind, body and soul in order to transform her into a dragon of earth. In interrupting that process of change it had nearly stripped Arashi of all life completely. As he used an especially powerful esoteric Buddhist spell to bring her back, Hinoto used the last of her energy to transcend the diet building and take her place among the Dragons of Earth.

That had been the start of their downfall... With Arashi's weakened and now powerless condition, and Hinoto changing sides, the Dragons of Heaven weren't sure their side could stand anymore. And then the impossible had happened…

……During an especially terrible battle, Kamuii and Fuma had faced off with one another in what appeared to be THE final battle, the one that would truly decide humanity's fate. Most of the dragons on both sides had been there and though they had fought fiercely, none of them could help but stop to watch the battle between the two Kamuiis.

Sacred sword met sacred sword in a vengeance, the sound ringing forebodingly throughout the air. The fight was like something straight out of a nightmare. And then the moment finally came… just when Kamuii seemed to have the upper hand…Fuma had smiled…..

…..It was a smile so dark and cruel that Sorata would never be able to forget it no matter how hard he tried…

…….With a mighty swing of his sword, Fuma struck Kamuii's shinken so violently that the blade of the weapon cracked! Almost instantly the broken blade started to glow brighter and brighter with intensity until the sacred weapon completely disappeared in an explosion of light. Kamuii's shinken….was gone.

What had taken place had been so completely unbelievable to both sides that, for a moment, all any of them could do was stare in absolute shock. It didn't take long though for the shock to wear off and the Dragons of Earth renewed their assault without mercy. The Dragons of Heaven had been lucky to escape that battle with their very lives….

…Sorata returned his attention to the dark and deserted street outside the window, continuing to relive the past…

…….Their losses had been devastating and for all intents and purposes, it had seemed that all hope for their side was now lost. Without the Shinken, how was Kamuii supposed to fight Fuma and win? They still had Kamuii, but without the sword of destiny, how would earth's fate ever be decided?...

…Sorata shook his head, trying to shake off the feelings of despair that were starting to creep their way into his thoughts. One good thing had come of that battle though….

……. Kusanagi, Yuzuriha's "friend", had chosen to turn his back on the Dragons of Earth and fight along side the Dragons of Heaven. It was a small victory for the Dragons of Heaven (especially for Yuzuriha) and though he immediately became a valuable friend, not even Kusanagi could make up for all they had lost. It was certainly one less Dragon of Earth they had to worry about however.

After that battle, the Dragons of Earth waged a full scale assault on all mankind, choosing to reveal themselves and their "true purpose". Satsuki, with that monstrosity she so lovingly referred to as "Beast" managed to override all of Tokyo's computer networking systems. Everything from ATMs, security systems, military defense systems; not even minute electronics were spared. Everything from radio and satellite broadcasts to cellular phones, ground lines and television stations. If it involved technology…Satsuki and Beast could control and monitor it. This took place over the course of a few days. Within a few weeks, Beast had spread like a virus, infecting technology as a whole, world wide. There was no technological system on earth that was not being closely monitored by that mechanical monster and the heartless woman who controlled it.

All hell had broken loose after that. The Dragons of Earth used that technology to go public, broadcasting on every TV and radio station, sending out a message to the people….

…..Sorata's throat constricted tightly in anger as he remembered the repetitious broadcasts and the hellish nightmare it had brought on all of them….

…..The Dragons of Earth announced to the world that they were there to act as "guardians" for the earth and that if mankind cooperated with them, then they would be spared…but anyone who dared to resist them would be subject to capture, extreme torture and pain of death.

Then they did something that NONE of the Dragons of Heaven had foreseen. The Dragons of Earth then initiated a world wide manhunt for all of the Dragons of Heaven. Each of their names and faces were then broadcast to the world as enemies of the "guardians" and that they were wanted either dead or alive.

The people of Tokyo tried to fight back at first, using the military and anyone who would volunteer to fight, but just as they had promised, the Dragons of Earth used man's own weapons and technology against them and crushed any opposition with extreme force….

…..Sorata clenched his fists together in anger as he thought of the hundreds of people who had perished in the hopeless battles. He knew…He had been there in the fight alongside them….

…….He, Kusanagi, Yuzuriha and surprisingly Subaru had all felt compelled to fight alongside Tokyo's inhabitants even though they _knew _they were fighting battles they would not win and possibly even die in. But how could they just allow the people they were destined to protect fight the Dragons of Earth without them? They went to Kamui seeking permission to engage in the battles to which Kamui fully agreed but was not permitted to fight in himself.

"If we lost you Kamui then our only hope to end this war in the future would be lost as well." Subaru had told him fervently. Kamui reluctantly agreed to stay behind with Arashi who had still not fully recovered from the struggle with Hinoto. It was also agreed upon that Aoki-san and Karen would also stay behind to ensure their safety in the event that Kamui's whereabouts were discovered……..

……..Sorata's heart ached as he remembered telling Arashi he was leaving to fight with the people of Tokyo…..

……..Her temper had flared so fiercely that he backed away from her in complete surprise. She screamed at him in anger; calling him and the others fools for trying to fight a battle that they KNEW they couldn't win. She called it a suicide mission, one that could easily claim them all if they chose to fight. With those stinging words flung so callously at him she threw off the covers of her hospital bed, ripped the IV out of her hand and weakly yet determinedly walked towards him. As she heatedly approached him, he felt tears sting his eyes as he then heard her passionately vow to fight alongside him despite her condition, refusing to be left behind on a mission that may claim his life. She would fight by him like she ALWAYS had and if he were to die then she would die along side him!

She faltered the last step before reaching him and he caught her, pulling her closely to his chest in a desperate embrace as she weakly struggled against him, refusing to let him leave her behind. His strong arms held her tightly and after a moment her movements calmed and she latched onto his shirt fiercely, refusing to let go as he silently memorized the feel of her body against his. His heart beat a silent steady prayer to any God that would listen that he was not holding her for the last time. Her desire to stay beside him spoke volumes of her true feelings for him. It humbled him beyond words but he could not allow her to follow him. She could barely walk much less fight and he refused to let her die because of him. The very thought made it difficult to breathe and he shut his eyes tightly to hold back the tears he felt brimming at the idea that she would *ever* die.

Finally he pulled her back so he could look into her tear stained eyes and swiftly steeled himself as he then used a tactic against her that still shamed him to this day. He used fear and guilt as weapons against her and told her that if she indeed went into battle with him that he would surely die…because of her. He coldly told her that she was too weak to fight, especially since she had lost the power of Ise, and that he would inevitably die protecting her in the battle…just as he was destined to... all because of her.

His heart broke as he watched her mouth and eyes widen in absolute shock at his cruel words, as shocked as though he had just struck her and he was sure that, emotionally, he had. His heart screamed at him to pull her back into his embrace and never let her go when she released her tight grip on him and slowly stepped away. And though he wished with all of his heart to take it back and reassure her, he couldn't. He knew it was a low blow, it was the only way to keep her there and keep her safe. He watched her return to her bed and refuse to look at him, or even speak. It was obvious that there was nothing left for either of them to say and so without looking back, he turned and left…

….Sorata's mind was suddenly swept up in a torrent of violent and gruesome images as he remembered the battles that ensued once he and his comrades had left. Though they had fought bravely, it was nothing less than a massacre. Bodies of brave men and women littered the battlefield as they fought an impossible fight. But once people started to realize that they were hopelessly overpowered by the Dragons of Earth, many of Tokyo's inhabitants started to turn on each other. They truly believed that if they took up the "guardians of earth's" cause, then they would be spared, and THAT was when Sorata knew that there was truly no hope left. The Dragons of Heaven and the surviving humans who remained loyal to them retreated, and though the Dragons of Heaven had all survived, they were not without scars….

…….Sorata's throat constricted painfully as he remembered faces of friends he'd fought alongside, friends who believed in him as a Dragon of Heaven and who trusted that he and the others would find a way to beat the Dragons of Earth, friends, who were now no longer among the living…..

……. He had watched helplessly as close friends he'd made while attending Clamp academy died from terrible wounds they'd sustained in their fight against the Dragons of Earth …all because they believed in the cause of the true Kamui.

Their deaths had left deep emotional scars on Sorata's soul and he knew then that he had hit rock bottom. At that moment, all he wanted was to see his beloved Arashi's face again. His heart ached painfully as he remembered the cruel things he'd said to her and he feared that after what he'd done, she'd never want to see him again. But his longing to look upon her was beyond mere desire, it was an overwhelming _need. _He _NEEDED_ to see her, more than he needed his next breath. He knew that, somehow, her very presence could banish the all encompassing grief and despair that now threatened to consume his heart and soul.

Aoki, Karen and Kamui welcomed them back warmly with open arms and were incredibly relieved to see that they were all ok, albeit a little worse for wear. They were offered food and drink and though his comrades had accepted, Sorata declined, stating that he needed to see Arashi. Karen warned him that though Arashi had been recovering nicely, she was bound to be asleep at that hour of the night. Sorata promised he wouldn't wake her and then left his friends in search of Arashi's room….

...Sorata jerked suddenly as he felt a warm yet unexpected hand lightly caress his back. Turning from the window he was met by the eyes of his beloved Arashi, her robe pulled tightly around her. "What's wrong Sorata? You need to be sleeping. We only have a few hours left before we need to leave."

"Arashi!" Sorata blurted in surprise as he drew the shabby curtains closed and turned towards her. "I didn't mean to wake you! I'm so sorry."

"You didn't." she shook her head quietly, "I just….got cold all a sudden." she admitted somewhat shyly.

Sorata's eyes softened and he smiled warmly. "Well, we can't have that now, can we." He joked as he smoothly swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"I'm not an invalid Sorata, I CAN walk you know." She quipped while lightly poking him in the chest.

"Of course you aren't Nee-chan! You just said you were cold, so I simply thought I'd help warm you up!" he grinned as he gently placed her back on the bed while sliding in next to her.

She shivered slightly as he pulled her towards him and wrapped the covers snuggly around them. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contentedly as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. "…Was it another nightmare?..." she asked quietly after a moment.

"No." He sighed just as quietly in reply.

"….Is it….me?.." she asked hesitantly.

Sorata balked at her question as she lifted her head to look in his eyes.

"NO! Of COURSE it's not you! Why would you ever ask such a question?!" He immediately shot back as he returned her gaze.

"It's just that…..sometimes I feel like such a burden to you…." she whispered, her voice wavering with emotion as she turned her head away from him in shame.

She felt his warm hand caress her cheek while slipping down to pull her chin gently but firmly back towards him.

"Look at me Arashi…" he whispered softly.

Reluctantly, she returned his gaze, her eyes shimmering with the threat of barely restrained tears.

"You will NEVER be a burden to me Arashi. NOT EVER. I _need _you, now and always. In fact, that's exactly what I was thinking about just a few moments ago."

Arashi's tears finally brimmed over her eyelashes and slipped gracefully down her cheeks as she smiled softly at his words. His brow creased in love and concern as he brought his hands up to tenderly wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you." she whispered silently as she closed her eyes and reveled at his touch.

His breath caught in his throat every time she said those words to him and he gently pulled her head back down to rest on his chest.

"I love you too…" he whispered affectionately as he lovingly stroked her back.

Arashi snuggled closer to him and his other arm instinctually tightened around her waist. She exhaled slowly as her mind contemplated what Sorata had just told her. It was difficult for her to believe that someone like Sorata could ever truly _need _someone like her. They were complete opposites in almost every way…and yet, somehow, they managed to perfectly balance each other.

He was strong in so many ways; physically, mentally, spiritually, emotionally. There was a time when she used to be that strong, but so much had changed in the last several months that it gave her reason to doubt herself. After losing the power of Ise and then being caught in Hinoto's dreamscape, she feared that she would never be the same, no matter how hard she tried. Her body had become weak as well as her heart and it had been a hellish experience trying to regain whatever strength she could. Her weakness brought her shame, for she had always been strong and independent but nothing had shamed her more than when Sorata had told her that her inability to fight would truly be the death of him.

It was her greatest fear, but to hear him say it aloud had nearly broken her. She knew he had said it to keep her safe at the time, but that knowledge did not soften the blow it had been to her heart, much less her pride. She had watched him leave then and though her heart longed to call him back to her, the shock of what he'd said had stayed her tongue. In that moment, she had promised herself that she would regain her strength and once again be of use to her fellow Dragons of Heaven, despite her loss of powers. She hadn't realized just how soon her strength would be needed however when Sorata and the others had finally returned to them after their long battle. She remembered that dark night well……

…She had been sleeping lightly when she heard the door to her room open slightly, the soft light of the hallway spilling into the darkened hospital room. Several emotions filled her at once and she was unsure how to react. In her heart she knew it was him, and though she had anxiously awaited his return, she now felt lost as to how she should feel. Part of her was still angry at how he had treated her…but the greater part of her was so relieved to know that he was still alive and unharmed that she didn't really care. She had waited for him for days, praying unceasingly that he would be protected and once again return to her.

But now that that moment had finally come…she didn't know what to do…so she remained motionless, allowing him to think she was asleep. She half expected him to leave, but to her surprise she heard him quietly enter the room and close the door behind him. She tried to stay calm as she was still hooked up to an IV and heart monitor and listened closely to what he was doing. She sensed him draw near to her and for all she could tell, he simply stood there and watched her. He remained that way for quite some time and it was slowly starting to make her uncomfortable. _What is he looking at? _she wondered anxiously but then without warning he shifted his position and she felt the side of her bed tilt downward ever so slightly as she sensed him kneel down at her bedside, his arms causing the mattress to dip.

Then, to her utter surprise…she heard him begin to weep softly. Her heart wrenched in agony at the sound and unable to stand it any longer she opened her eyes. Indeed it was him, the only man she knew who could light up a room with that million watt smile he wore so comfortably. All she could see of him now was a dark mass of unruly black hair as his head was bent over his arms as he wept into them quietly and uncontrollably. She had never seen him this way and it completely unnerved her. The sound of his sobs tore at her soul and the sudden desire to comfort him compelled her to reach out and run her fingers through his disheveled hair, a gesture she had come to love.

His head jerked up at her touch and his eyes immediately found hers. Tears raced down his cheeks in a steady stream as he took in the beautiful face that now shone with concern before him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered brokenly, "…so very sorry…."

A tight knot formed in her throat at his apology and, unable to speak, she could only shake her head as she reached out to him. Immediately, he reached out for her and pulled her into a fierce embrace, desperate to feel her in his arms once more. She held him just as tightly as he continued to weep into her shoulder.

"Im sorry, Im sorry…." he whimpered over and over. She stroked the back of his neck tenderly with one hand as she rubbed comforting circles on his back with the other.

"Shh……" she whispered softly as she felt his body shake with sobs against her.

"Please forgive me Arashi…" he choked out, "I know I don't deserve it…but forgive me for hurting you….. And forgive me for my weakness… I just…I needed someone to turn to…. Someone who could make everything ok…."

Arashi pulled away from him then and reached up to cup his face in her hands. He shut his eyes, unable to face her this way and in that moment Arashi realized that Sorata was bearing his soul to her. He often hid behind that beautiful smile that suited him so well, a joke always up his sleeve to lighten the darkness of any dire situation, never once showing anyone his fear or his pain.

Her eyes roamed over his handsome face, the evidence of his dangerous exploits apparent in cuts and bruises on his neck and cheeks. She was shocked to see that he still wore clothes that still carried large dark bloodstains and she suddenly feared that perhaps he had been seriously injured.

"You're wounded!" she gasped and her hands dropped down to touch the tainted fabric of his ruined shirt.

Sorata looked down as Arashi lifted his shirt to find the source of the blood stains but found no serious wounds, only scrapes and scars.

His hands covered hers, stilling her search, not wanting her to dirty her hands with the blood and filth that clung to him. "It's…its not all mine…"

She looked back up at him and saw the raw and unbearable pain that filled his soulful brown eyes. He had seen something awful out there on the battlefield, something that now filled him with such overwhelming grief and sorrow that she could feel it even now starting to touch her own soul.

Gently, she pulled her hands out of his and grabbed the fabric of his shirt once more, lifting it up and over his head as he in turn lifted his arms and allowed her to take it off of him. She swiftly threw it on the floor, hoping to rid him of the slight essence of death that lingered on the stained material. Sorata watched as she then took his hands in hers, and looked up at him her eyes full of love and compassion.

" Tell me what happened out there Sorata….what has you so upset?"

His eyes brimmed with fresh tears and he shook his head, refusing to fill her mind with the grizzly images that he himself was struggling to cope with.

"Sharing the burden you now carry in your heart with me is not weakness Sorata. You can shield the pain in your heart from everyone else with a carefree grin…but don't shield it from me. Not me….." she whispered ardently. "You have always been strong for me… just once….let me be strong for you."

Powerless to resist the intensity of the love that filled his heart for the strong and beautiful woman before him, he inclined his head to seek out her lips. Arashi swiftly rose to her knees to meet him as they engaged in a passionate kiss. She brought her hands up to cup his tear stained cheeks as his hands pulled her closer to him as the kiss intensified.

That night she held him in her arms as he told her of the terrible things he had seen and experienced, of the sorrow and hopelessness that he had felt as the very humans they were fighting to protect had turned on them in hopes of saving themselves by joining the enemy. He told her of the friends he'd lost and how he feared their deaths would forever haunt him.

Arashi had listened quietly, and once he had finished immediately went to work healing his wounded soul by reminding him of the fact that the war was not yet over. That as long as they were together, there would always be hope. She filled his heart with the faith that she had in him and in their comrades, especially Kamui. She passionately vowed that the future was yet to be determined and that somehow, they would find a way to win the war and bring peace to humanity once more.

The rest of that night had been spent in each others arms. Not as lovers, but as two soul mates, each offering peace and solace to the other…….

….Arashi felt Sorata's hand finally still on her back as her thoughts trailed back to the present. She looked back up at him to find his eyes closed, his face relaxed as sleep had finally overcome him. She smiled softly as she watched him sleep. It was a rare thing when she caught Sorata sleeping peacefully. His dreams were often plagued with nightmares now but every once and a while she would catch him at a moment such as this one. His beautiful face so innocent and childlike as he dreamt of happy things.

Yes. He did need her, she decided…just as much as she needed him. Especially now…in the face of a new prophecy that had not only changed their lives, but would now change the lives of every man, woman and child who now lived on the earth. A prophecy that now had them on the run for their very lives.

"Sleep well my love…" she whispered to her sleeping companion. "You'll need your strength for what lies ahead." For in a few hours they would be escaping the city of Tokyo, uncertain as to when they would ever return……………

* * *

Thanks again for reading everyone! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Night of Destiny

Arashi awoke at dawn. Sparkling rays of the morning sun were slipping brightly through the dusty and shabby curtains of their hotel room. _So gorgeous..._ Arashi thought silently.

Turning back gently to lie on her other side, Arashi`s eyes met the sight of a still sleeping Sorata. The girl smiled softly. _At last he is sleeping peacefully._ A mere look at the sleeping boy filled her heart with great joy and a peace that she had never known before. Could she call it "happiness"? Maybe she could have if they weren't mixed up in this horrifying war.

Suddenly slipping out of her thoughts, Arashi turned swiftly to look at the alarm-clock, but sighed in relief realizing that there were still three hours left before they needed to be leaving for their train. _Thank Goodness, we didn't oversleep…_

Yes, that morning they were leaving for the sacred Mountain of Koya. A couple of days ago the old stargazer, who had been like a father and also a teacher for Sorata, informed them that a strange thing had happened to the stars of destiny and ordered the two of them to come to Koya as soon as possible to learn more about it. For the third day now Arashi and Sorata had been wracking their minds trying to make out what it was the old man was talking about, but it was all in vain. Things for the Dragons of Heaven were so bad right now that neither Sorata nor Arashi could believe that it mean anything positive or good. But, an order was an order and they needed to leave Tokyo without any delay.

Slowly sitting up in bed, Arashi felt sudden nausea rising from the bottom of her stomach. Immediately the girl got up from the bed and hurried to the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hand. Dragging the door of the bathroom open she bent over the toilet. Her stomach kept torturing her for nearly a quarter of an hour until, finally, it was empty of its contents. Arashi weakly flushed the toilet with a shivering hand, and turned to the sink to wash her face thoroughly. Cautiously sitting on the edge of the bath, she buried her face in a towel and felt a new wave of nausea washing over her. _What is wrong with me!?… Maybe the food?_ Arashi pressed her hand gently to her stomach. _No, it can't be the food's fault…not for the twelfth time in the past couple of weeks…_

During the last two weeks, every morning Arashi would wake up because of the terrible sickness, and every morning would begin with her greeting the toilet. Sometimes this tiring sickness could last for the whole day, taking away Arashi`s precious little strength. _My condition is becoming worse and worse… Hinoto`s spell must still have some lingering power over me…_

Arashi had always hated it. She hated being weak or needing to depend on somebody. But during these two years she had been forced to change, she had to accept her weakness… Not only her health that was still under question right now, but her powers as one of the Dragons of Heaven was gone too. Although she could still create a kekkai, she had no powers to protect it.

Of course, Sorata had told her a countless many times that she didn't have to worry about it, that it was his duty and purpose to protect her. But Arashi wouldn't be Arashi if she agreed to that so easily. It wasn't that easy for her. If she shouldn't worry about it, then what _should_ she worry about? Without her sword she couldn't do anything to help. She couldn't protect people from their death, couldn't protect the kekkai… These thoughts plagued her mind nearly every day and she had no idea what to do. Whatever Sorata would tell her, confessing that he needed her in his life, Arashi _could feel_ that she was making him vulnerable. Most of all, she feared that one day she would fall ill in the middle of some battle and Sorata… _No!!! Don't ever think about it! _She commanded herself. _Don't._

All of these musings tensed up to the point that an unbearable thought came to Arashi`s mind – that perhaps they should break up and part their ways. But she immediately pushed the idea away, imagining the pain it would surely cause Sorata if she so much as even mentioned it to him. It would have been unbearable for Arashi, too… They would have probably died living without each other.

Arashi clearly understood that it was her own fault that she wasn't the Hidden Maiden anymore. If she hadn't given into her emotions and feelings, if her confession of love for Sorata had ended only with a sweet kiss and tight embrace, then she wouldn't have gotten caught in Hinoto`s trap and wouldn't have lost her health and powers… But who knows? Hinoto was surely more powerful than Arashi... It probably wouldn't have been difficult for her to defeat Arashi, even if she _still was _the Hidden Maiden.

…Even if she still was a Hidden Maiden… Perhaps her powers wouldn't have played a major role anyways…. Kamui`s sword was broken. The Dragons of Earth have taken control over nearly the whole of humanity… There's an open hunting season for the heads of the Dragons of Heaven announced… What could possibly make their situation even worse?

Sighing in frustration, Arashi got up from where she was sitting and returned to the bedroom. _We can't be doomed, can we?_ She thought sadly, gently sitting beside her still sleeping Sorata again. _Is it already foreordained that humanity would die?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by another wave of sickness. Arashi couldn't restrain a moan of pain as she clutched her stomach and cautiously laid back on the bed. _There's no way I'll get going in such condition…_ The sun was just rising above the horizon, and Arashi was already feeling so tired. It was as if she had been carrying heavy bags of rice through the whole night instead of sleeping. Horrible fatigue was taking over her body – every cell in her body was begging to have just one more hour of healthy sleep. _Don`t sleep… Don`t…_

Waking up and seeing Arashi turned away from him and worst of all hearing her moan, Sorata reached over and touched her shoulder gently, clearly worried.

"Nee-chan, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" He whispered softly.

Struggling to open her eyes, Arashi muttered a silent "Yes".

"Sick again?" He murmured in concern as he finally became fully awake and sat up in bed. Arashi nodded weakly. Her sickness was indeed becoming her constant condition, though it didn't mean that Arashi would ever get used to it.

"Arashi… Hey, lay on your back."

She looked up at him in surprise and confusion. Sorata crawled to her side of the bed and sat next to her delicately. _No, this time I won't let her suffer._ He thought. He couldn't bear seeing his beloved girl in agony any longer and being unable to do anything about it. First it was a slight sickness which Arashi hadn't paid much attention to it. But her state grew worse as the morning sickness turned into the afternoon one, and then into the "whole-day" nausea. And now the cycle was about to begin again…

Not without Sorata`s help, Arashi laid on her back. _What is he going to do? _She shut her eyes as another wave of nausea consumed her body, and she felt her empty stomach tightening up.

"Nee-chan, try to relax. You'll feel better now." Sorata assured her, praying fervently to Buddha that his plan would have a positive effect.

"Sorata… We've got to get going… The train leaves at midday…" Arashi whispered weakly. She didn't want to miss the train all because of her poor health.

"What you really need to do is to sleep. I'll wake you in an hour, ok? Don't worry." Sorata quickly reassured her as he noticed that she was going to protest again. "We won't be late."

With these words Sorata placed his hand on Arashi`s stomach and, mumbling some kind of prayer or mantra, began rubbing slow circles over her abdomen, just like a mother calms her child's sick stomach.

"Sorata…"Arashi muttered rather to herself than to him. Unable to resist his deep, soothing voice she finally gave in to her fatigue and his gentle ministrations…the sickness and nausea beginning to disappear…

As Sorata finished reciting the mantra, he opened his eyes and saw Arashi sleeping quietly. He couldn't help but smile. Though, there was something definitely wrong with her. _Nee-chan… What on earth is going on with you? _Her condition worried Sorata above all other things. Arashi slept soundly during the nights, but sometimes she would wake up in the morning feeling very tired and exhausted... And that constant sickness… It seemed strange to Sorata that all these symptoms had begun only two weeks ago… _It couldn't have been caused by…No, it`s impossible… _It suddenly dawned on him that all these things could be the direct consequences of _that _night. The evening after the day that became _the_ happiest one he had ever known and, he hoped, for Arashi too. Though the events leading up to that day had been anything but wonderful…..

……..They had come like thieves in the dead of night, setting fire to the living quarters of the _Imonoyama _mansion. He awoke to the sound of shattered glass and deadly fumes of black smoke. Somehow, their location had been discovered and a large bloodthirsty mob of angry citizens had gathered to force them out or burn them all alive inside the manor.

Sorata raced to Arashi's room past Kamui's as cried for Kamui to rouse the others. There was an immediate outbreak of activity as the others quickly realized the danger they were all in. He thanked the gods that Arashi's health was as such that she could at least walk on her own now. He roused her swiftly as they all gathered in the hallway outside. A closely trusted professor came up the stairs at breakneck speed to tell them that they needed to escape quickly while there was still time. They followed him down the stairs and past the main entry way that was being barricaded by several other members of CLAMP's staff as the pounding, clawing and screaming of the mob outside fought to get in. Dark smoke filled the corridors and flames could be seen furiously burning the large curtains that once covered the now shattered windows where torches had been thrown through.

Kusanagi stopped then and refused to leave the people who were trying to slow down the mob. Yuzuriha refused to leave Kusanagi and fearing that all of them would lose their chance to escape, Sorata immediately volunteered himself to stay and help Kusanagi slow the mob down giving the rest the chance to flee. Aoki-san immediately volunteered as well while Karen and Subaru took it upon themselves to make sure the others remained protected in the event that other surprises awaited them once they reached the outside. Yuzuriha didn't seem convinced though and Arashi surprisingly started to panic. Despite his repeated vows to return to her, Arashi had to be dragged away kicking and screaming wildly in attempts to stay. Sorata asked Yuzuriha to make sure Arashi remained safe until he and the others caught up with them. Yuzuriha finally nodded in understanding and after giving Kusanagi a swift hug, disappeared after the others.

Despite their best efforts to save the mansion, the entire structure was burned to the ground that night. Luckily the three of them, along with the few remaining members of the campus staff had escaped the mob without much injury. Charred, dejected and exhausted, they followed one of their colleagues to a secluded sector of Tokyo where many of the building complexes had been destroyed. In the midst of the ruble and debris there was a small building still standing that housed a very small community of people. They were informed that the people who lived there were people whose loyalties still remained with the Dragons of Heaven and that they would be safe there.

Reunited with the others, Yuzuriha practically flew into the arms of Kusanagi-san and Karen offered Aoki a tattered but warm blanket. Sorata acknowledged Subaru who sat near Kamui on an old battered sofa speaking with several people who offered them food and drink. Sorata immediately sought after Arashi who was no where to be found. A kind old woman led him to a far corner of the complex where a small fire crackled in front of a well worn futon. On the futon lay a frail figure huddled tightly in a dingy blanket. It had been explained to them later that they used no electricity there, in fear that the mechanical nightmare, _Beast_, would somehow discover their tiny sanctuary. And so, fires were used to warm the cold structure and candles were used to offer what light they needed. Sorata stopped just as he reached her and hesitated. Did he dare to wake her? Her health had increased a great deal in the last few months but she was still a far cry from the vibrant and fiercely independent young woman she once was. As if sensing his presence she instantly turned from her position near the fire on the futon and flung herself into his arms.

He held her tightly as she clung to him as if he would disappear at any moment. Too tired to stand anymore Sorata slowly dropped to his knees on the futon, Arashi easily following him down, refusing to let go. Not that he wanted her to. They stayed that way for a long time and he gasped quietly as he felt warm tears trickle down his collar bone and wet his singed jacket. He felt her body tremble lightly as she wept silently into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet words of comfort into her ear. The people around them slowly dispersed to their own rooms and corners, giving them as much privacy as they could in living conditions such as theirs.

Eventually they both laid down on the futon and simply held each other as they offered one another warmth and comfort. After a long while Arashi finally spoke, offering him one of the greatest confessions he'd ever heard fall from her beautiful lips. She told him of how she had panicked that night because she dreaded the idea that she would somehow never see him again. How the thought that someday he might disappear from her life terrified her beyond words. She explained that people simply passed through her life, and always it seemed, at a distance. Of how her mother had died, leaving her abandoned in the streets for months without love or protection. Of her guided but detached upbringing at Ise. And finally, of her greatest fear, that someday Sorata's destiny would be fulfilled and that she would be destined to forever remain alone.

Sorata had listened quietly through her painful admission, holding her even tighter as he tried to offer her what strength he could. After a moment of silence hung in the air, he shifted his position so that as he lay beside her, he could look down into her glistening lavender eyes. He then braced himself both emotionally and mentally as he then offered up what had always been hers for the taking. He tenderly vowed that she would _never_ be alone as long as there was still breath left in him. And even after his passing, he was certain that his love for her would transcend death itself, only delaying their union for a time. Then, taking a deep breath, he asked her to marry him. Her eyes widened in shock as he pressed on, telling her that while he had little to offer her, he would give her all of his heart. That in a world being torn apart by chaos and uncertainty that she would _never ever_ have to worry about being alone…because he would always be there…for as long as he could…if she wished it.

Tears started to stream down her face and for a moment he feared that he had said something wrong or worse…that she would refuse him. Just as he was about to speak again she raised her fingers to still his lips and leaned forward to kiss him passionately. He instinctually returned her fervent kiss just as ardently and soon had to break away in order to catch his breath. "Yes…" she whispered powerfully as his head shot up to look at her in surprise. She smiled a smile so beautiful his breath caught in his chest and all he could do was stare at her in shock. Her smile faltered for only a fraction of a second, "the confident monk of Koya…._finally_ speechless. Where are the others to witness this? It must truly be the end of days."

He broke into a huge grin and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. Did she really just make a joke?! It didn't matter though… she had said YES!!! And suddenly he was kissing her again, desperately, overpoweringly, overwhelmingly with joy… They agreed together that they would marry in secret, telling only the other Dragons of Heaven; their union to be kept hidden from their enemies or those who might use that information to exploit them.

That day had been the longest that Sorata had ever known as Karen had taken Arashi and Yuzuriha aside for all of that day, preparing Arashi for what would surely be the most amazing thing that would ever happen to him. He wouldn't see her again all that day. Aoki, Kamui, Subaru and even Kusanagi-san had congratulated him and helped him to prepare for the ceremony to be held late that night. They agreed to hold the secret ceremony at an abandoned Shinto shrine, not far from their new home. Because of Arashi's faith, Sorata had whole heartedly agreed to have a traditional ceremony at a sacred shrine for her. He only wished that it had been under better circumstances. He wished that she could have had beautiful flowers to choose from, a beautiful wedding kimono to wear, time to pick out all the little details that went into special life changing events such as these. But what he had not expected was that somehow, the tiny shrine had been decorated with beautiful candles, flowing drapes of silk and small sprinklings of sweet smelling crushed flower petals. No doubt it had been Karen and Yuzuriha who had worked so hard to make it so beautiful.

The gesture to make this so special for both he and Arashi brought him to tears and he vowed that he would forever be indebted to them for what they had done. He wasn't sure where or how they had gotten the things that they had, but he was sure that it was at great sacrifice. Aoki presented him with a traditional black kimono and hakama which he humbly accepted. He and his male comrades waited quietly while Karen and Yuzuriha brought Arashi to the shrine. It was the longest wait of his life and the desire to pace until he finally saw her was nearly impossible to resist. His heart was racing, _what if she changed her mind?! What if she left?! What if she finally came to her senses and_ _refused to marry me?! _And just when he thought his heart would burst from distress…it nearly stopped beating when he finally saw her.

She stood at the entrance to the shrine hesitantly, unsure of how she looked. To him, she looked like nothing short of a goddess. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The first thing he noticed was her hair. It had been swept back gently from her face and pinned into a loose shimada. Beautiful pale sakura blossoms trailed down the side of the shimada and delicate whisps of hair were left unpinned to frame the curve of her lovely face. She was clad in a kimono so striking, that he had never seen it's equal. It wasn't a "traditional" wedding kimono, but it was the most stunning silk kimono that he had ever beheld. The color was nearly white with a pink hue, so delicate and subtle one could almost miss it. Embroidered into the soft silk were exquisite interpretations of cranes taking flight in a sea of sakura blossoms.

She reached a self conscious hand up to touch her cheek and turned her head away from his gaze, embarrassed at everyone's captivated stares. It was the first time he had ever seen her wear makeup, but it had been done so tastefully that it suited her well. It was all a pale pink, from the tint along her eye lids to the pale pink blush that adorned her cheeks, to the tantalizing pink sheen of lip gloss across her irresistible lips. She was absolutely breath taking and for the first time in his life, he actually felt weak at the knees.

Aoki-san escorted her to the head of the shrine where Sorata stood waiting, trying to remember how to breathe. Arashi was shocked to see that, somehow, they had found a Shinto priest to perform the ceremony. Before she knew it she was there, and Sorata took her hands in his as Aoki stood off to his side.

The ceremony was beautiful, and perfect in every way possible. To this day, Sorata could still remember every detail. From the details of Arashi's kimono to the words uttered by the priest and their sacred and eternal vows to each other. It had truly been the most amazing thing that had ever and perhaps would ever happen to him. He thanked every Buddha he knew for the greatest blessing he would ever know in this life.

The rest of that night had been nothing short of pure ecstasy as he and his new bride consummated their love in a way that only true soul mates could. The experience had been far beyond that of their first time, though that was an experience that was unparalleled. Ever since that night nearly two years ago when they had finally acknowledged their love for each other and acted upon it, they had afterwards sworn they'd never do it again no matter what…for fear of bringing a child into the world until the war was over. He realized now that they had been extremely lucky that such a thing hadn't happened their first and only time when they had been so careless.

Though it had been a difficult promise to keep because of the intensity of their feelings for one another, it had indeed been kept. And though they both feared the possible consequence that may result despite their extra precautions to prevent it…it was their wedding night. And so, their love overpowered fear and their promise had been brought to an end that night. ……..

…_It can`t be_, Sorata thought desperately, _only one night of love can not result in things like this… No, there must be some other explanation. _He refused to believe that their one very well deserved night of love could bring the greatest of consequences upon them.

Turning his gaze away from his sleeping Arashi and slipping out of his reminiscences, Sorata looked at the clock to make sure whether it was time to wake Arashi or not. And indeed it was. Although he didn`t want to steal these rare moments of sound sleep from Arashi, he had no choice but to do it. The train was leaving in two hours or so.

Sorata drew closer and tenderly stroked her right cheek, leaning in towards her face.

"Nee-chan… Wake up." Sorata whispered, though he doubted that his near silent words could actually wake her. And he was quite right – she didn`t even stir. The girl continued to sleep soundly.

_Well then, if words don`t take any effect, we`d bette__r stick to drastic measures_, Sorata thought with a smile as he leaned further towards her face and kissed her lips softly. No sooner had he intensified the kiss than he felt Arashi`s lips flutter, probably after feeling the warmth of his own lips. Smiling, he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Arashi, come on, wake up." He said in his normal voice, pulling back from her lips. Kissing her had become a new weakness of his, not that Arashi minded… On the contrary, she secretly enjoyed it. Meanwhile, she mumbled something incomprehensible and suddenly yawned sweetly. As for Sorata, he kept smiling completely enamored.

"Have you slept well, Nee-chan? Are you sick now?" He asked sweetly, his smile not faltering for even a second. Sorata was pretty sure that he had managed to help her get rid of nausea, but still he needed to be sure of that.

Much to her astonishment Arashi realized she didn`t feel sick any more. More than that, she could say she was in excellent shape. Arashi looked up at her ever grinning husband as he patted the top of her head tenderly.

"Sorata… You've done something, haven`t you?" She asked although she already knew the answer. Sorata nodded, and she felt her heart filling with affection towards this man.

"Thank you… Thank you, I feel _much_ better." she smiled with all possible tenderness. She really _was_ grateful. Grateful for everything he was doing for her, for everything he had sacrificed for her sake… But most of all, for his love. And she loved him in return.

Sorata kissed her forehead in response. He was ready to do anything just to hear those words. Her tenderness and smile were the best reward for him.

"You`re always welcome, Nee-chan. I`m glad you`re feeling better, `cause it`s time we pack our things." He replied, gazing into her violet eyes, so beautiful yet so sorrowful at times.

The smile on Arashi`s face disappeared slowly. Breaking loose from his embrace, she tried to get up from the bed immediately, but was stopped by Sorata`s strong arms. He couldn`t keep from laughing.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan, that`s alright. We`ll make it in time."………..

***************************************  
Let me just say that my co-author on this story, Rei-girl, wrote most all of this second chapter and is now currently working on the third. She has done an AMAZING job so far, so if you liked this new chapter we'd BOTH love it if you'd take just a minute to let us know in a review! Thanks for reading and hope you look forward to more! -Miko


End file.
